


chew bubblegum and kick ass

by gothyringwald



Series: gothy's harringrove week of love fics [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Frenemies, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Billy came to prom to chew bubblegum and kick ass...and he’s all out of bubblegum. Actually, he came here to spike the punch and pine over Steve Harrington but some freaky monsters had other plans.Aka Monsters! At the prom!





	chew bubblegum and kick ass

**Author's Note:**

> This technically fits the week of love prompt for first kiss so I'm gonna roll with that ;D

Bubblegum pop blasts through the gymnasium's speakers, a mirrorball above throws dots of light over the couples dancing on the polished floor. Billy sneers at the decorations—white crepe bows and bunches of silver and blue balloons—from his spot near the refreshments table. It's all so gee-whiz _wholesome_. He might puke.

Billy turns to the punch bowl, casting surreptitious glances around him, before he slips his flask out of his jacket. He unscrews the lid, takes a swig, then pours the rest into the alarmingly pink drink.

A teacher walks by and he winks at her, deflecting any suspicion she may have, and she blushes. Billy resists the urge to roll his eyes and turns back to let his gaze roam over the dance floor. Steve isn't around, had slipped out three songs ago looking furtive with Wheeler and Byers, leaving his date sulking in a monstrosity of peach taffeta. 

Billy's own date is—he scans the crowd—dancing with another guy, sending Billy pointed looks as she grinds against him, like she's trying to say, 'see what you're missing out on,' with every roll of her hips. Billy snorts and drinks some punch. At least someone is bringing the tone down. 

He'll make a show of being pissed off, later. Right now, he wants to know what was so important that Steve—Mr Prom Committee, himself, and serious contender for prom king, besides—would leave his own prom with his ex-girlfriend and her freak of a current boyfriend. 

Billy had tried to follow them, but Tommy and Carol waylaid him, looking for liquor. They're too engrossed in lewdly dancing with each other, much to the exasperation of Hawkins High's teaching staff, to pay attention to Billy, now.

So Billy slips his flask back into his jacket and is about to head out of the gym when the doors burst open. Everyone turns as one at the intrusion, harsh light cutting through the atmosphere. Something skids across the floor, coming to a stop at Billy's feet.

It gets up and turns on Billy. It's on all fours like a dog but it's face…it's face fucking opens like some kind of mutant flower. There are rows and rows and rows of teeth in its...mouth? And it looks hungry. 

It leaps at him and Billy knows he won't have time to fight, won't have time to run. It's too close and too fast. This isn't how he wanted to die—wearing his dad's tux, with a shitty pop song ringing in his ears, and the taste of spiked punch in his throat—but he braces himself for the stroke of death all the same.

It never comes. Because Steve Harrington comes in, wielding a spiked baseball bat, like some kind of tux-clad superhero, and he hits the thing before it can get to Billy. It makes a screeching, hissing sound and goes careening across the floor, into the middle of the crowd. Everyone's stopped dancing, looks of horror and disgust on all their faces.

'What the fuck?' Billy's jaw is slack and his heart is thudding and, yeah, he's maybe a little turned on because Steve is hot on a normal day but, with his bowtie undone, and his face all glistening with sweat, and the way he's spinning that bat, he's like every one of Billy's wet dreams at once.

Steve winks at Billy and goes for the monster again. Billy only gets a split second to appreciate how sexy he looks when something pounces on him from behind. He hits the floor and tastes blood when he bites his tongue.

'Billy!' It's Steve, yelling his name, like he's actually worried about Billy. They're on friendlier terms, now, but they're not really friends even though it feels like they’ve been dancing toward something. Circling each other. But then one or the other of them, usually Steve, will take two steps back and Billy is left more confused and frustrated than ever.

The weight on his back is suffocating, and he can't get out from under it. Panic tangles in his chest, up his throat. But then the weight is gone, leaving only the phantom feeling of talons in his back, and Steve is helping him up, their hands clasped tight. 

'You OK?'

'What the fuck was that?' Billy asks. He slips his hand from Steve's, slowly, warmth tingling up into his chest.

'Thanks for saving my life, _twice_ , Steve.' Steve's face is pale, harrowed, but his mouth ticks up. 'That was totally awesome of you.'

Billy rolls his eyes. 'Thanks for saving my life,' he deadpans. 'Now, what the fuck was that?'

Steve opens his mouth, like he's going to explain, but then Wheeler and Byers are there and they're yelling that there are more and then a whole pack of the things rushes into the gym, claws scratching across the floor.

'Steve, come on,' Wheeler says, curling her hand around Steve's arm.

Jealousy flares, hot and sharp in Billy's gut.

'You should get out of here,' Steve yells over the frenzied screams of their classmates and teachers.

Billy looks at Wheeler's hand, tugging at Steve, and says, 'And let you have all the fun?'

Steve grins and shakes his head. He looks around and grabs the broken leg of a table then throws it at Billy. 'Think fast,' he says and then he turns and hits another one of the weird dog-monsters, his broad shoulders rolling.

Billy grips the table leg and swings out at another creature; the thud when it connects with solid flesh reverberates through his arms, into his chest. It feels fucking _good_. 

Adrenaline courses through him as he fights. He had thought the most interesting thing about tonight would be spiking the punch, hoping old Mr Rice would drink some and see what happened if he got drunk. Even Billy's most secret fantasies—that Steve would ditch his date, take Billy home instead—don't compare to this. Well, almost.

There's a monster at his feet, struggling to stand. Black oozes out of it, seeping across the floor. He stomps on its head, and it twitches once, then goes still. As soon as it does, another leaps at Billy, and he hits it again and again.

Fighting monsters is awesome.

He looks around—Wheeler and Byers are fighting back to back, synchronised, like a dance; most of their classmates and teachers, including Billy's date, are rushing for the doors in a panic.

But through all the chaos, Billy can only see Steve. His moves are confident, strong; his tongue pokes out the corner of his mouth, but somehow it doesn't make him look goofy or anything. Billy doesn't think that's fair, but he memorises the image all the same.

One of the monsters escapes into the hall and, when Steve goes after it, Billy follows. It's managed to get Steve cornered and anger and fear surge through Billy. He doesn't even think, he just hits the thing with all his strength, and its head caves in.

Steve stares up at him, eyes dark with what Billy hopes it's lust beneath the adrenaline. 'Thanks,' he says. 'I had it covered, but thanks.'

Billy huffs. 'Don't sweat it.' He helps Steve to his feet, mirroring Steve's earlier gesture, and pulls Steve into a fierce hug in one movement. It's not what he'd meant to do but he finds he can't let go now that he has Steve in his arms. He smells like sweat and hairspray and monster blood.

Steve is slack in Billy's embrace but then his arms come up around him, holding on tight. 'If you wanted to dance you only had to ask,' he says, voice muffled.

Billy's stomach swoops. He steps back, arms falling from Steve, and runs a hand through his hair.

'Sorry,' Steve says, 'I shouldn't have said...'

'It's fine. I was just...' Billy clears his throat. 'Thrilled to be alive. You know? That's all.'

'Right,' Steve says, a small frown creasing his brow. His gaze runs over Billy, lingering on his mouth, and then his frown gives way to a cautious smile. He pulls Billy back into his arms, and presses a kiss to the corner of Billy's mouth, bumps their noses together. 'Just thrilled to be alive, too,' he murmurs against Billy's lips and then he's kissing him properly. 

The music is still throbbing, the monsters are still hissing and screaming, Billy's heart is thundering. But Billy only registers it all distantly because Steve is kissing him, Steve has him backed up against a wall and he's kissing him. Filling up his senses. 

His tongue is hot and urgent against Billy's, his hands strong as they find their way under Billy's jacket, pulling him impossibly close, thigh slotted between his.

But then the sound of someone clearing their throat breaks through and Steve pulls away from Billy. Leaves him burning cold.

'Uh, guys,' Byers says, looking at a spot above Steve and Billy's heads, 'we could use your help in there.' He gestures back to the gymnasium. His suit is torn and his face is paler than usual.

Steve nods, and rubs the back of his neck. A faint blush colours his cheeks. 'Sorry,' he says, and picks up his bat. 

Billy's stomach twists and he thinks that maybe this is it, this was their one chance and it was ruined by fucking Byers and a pack of whatever the fuck they are. He bends to pick up the table leg and when he straightens Steve is looking at him with an expression Billy can't place.

Byers is gone but it feels different between them. Fuck. It's so unfair—

'Come on,' Steve says, holding out his hand.

Billy's heart gives a kick and he carefully slides his hand into Steve's. Steve squeezes and pulls Billy back into the gym where Wheeler, her light blue dress torn up to her thigh, is holding back some of the creatures with a makeshift torch, the flame bright in the dim room. Byers is by her side, like always.

Billy and Steve jump back into the fray, but it's different now. It's not just with glee that he does this, now, but desperation. Urgency. Billy doesn't think about how it's probably because Steve had kissed him, doesn't think what might happen after. Just keeps fighting with all he has.

'You still haven't told me what the fuck these things are, Harrington,' Billy yells as he thrusts his weapon right into one of the petal-faced freaks.

'I'll tell you when I take you home.' Steve spins his bat. 'To my place.' He swings, taking another monster out with one fell swoop. He looks over at Billy, and licks his lips. 'My parents won't be there.'

Anticipation coils in Billy's gut. 'I'm holding you to that,' he says, striking another monster that Steve sends his way. It's innards squelch, black blood spurting, splattering Billy's face.

Steve winks as he swings again and says, 'You'd better.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Maybe I've watched the Buffy movie one too many times (no such thing, though, lbr) but I just love the idea of fighting monsters at prom! I feel like I saw this idea floating around maybe even like a year ago? But I couldn't be sure.
> 
> Title from the quote from They Live (I toyed with writing a They Live AU but I don't think I've got the time/energy any time soon)


End file.
